


Honesty

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: Control, Desire, Dominance, F/M, Foreplay, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Clearly Mari and Justin have a spanking kink so I was curious how it might have started.Mari’s thoughts in italicsTriggers: Spanking, Dominance Display, Control/PowerFor the prompt desire*I'm listing this as Mature, but it's probably more Teen+
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 1





	Honesty

“What are you thinking about?” Mari questioned, noting Justin’s intent stare on her as her fingers traipsed up his chest.

“It’s nothing,” he smirked to himself.

_ Oh, honey, now I have to know! _

“Your face disagrees,” Mari pressed. She turned further into him straddling his lap. Her fingers entwined in his hair, tipping his head back as she looked down at him. “Tell me!”

“You drive me crazy,” Justin admitted, exhaling deeply. He grabbed her hips and held them tight. “You know that, right?”

“Tell me what else!” Mari demanded. She pulled his hair more sternly as she pressed her hips further into his grasp.

“I just have a fantasy,” Justin admitted, trying to shake the thought away. “You’re not going to like it.”

_ Interesting! Do tell! It’s not a request! _

Mari raised an eyebrow at him, “I’ll be the judge of that! Tell me, now!”

“We know you’re not the most disciplined,” Justin started, biting his lips through a cocksure smile. 

Mari continued holding him tightly, curious where this would lead. “Keep going!”

“I want to discipline you,” his voice trailed off for a moment before coming back stronger. He pushed her hands out of his hair and held her arms on her sides. “I want to punish you. I want you to submit to me...Something we both know you can’t do.”

Mari’s lips crashed on his as she began to grind her hips against his lap, taunting him. “Haven’t we already established aloof doesn’t work for you. Just tell me what you desire and I’ll be the judge of what I can or can not do.”

Justin grabbed her jaw and held it tightly, his other hand held both of her wrists. “I want you to listen to me. I want to spank you until you do.”

_ And you said I’m the one with anger issues.  _

Mari looked at him more carefully, considering his words and what he really was looking for. 

_ No, that’s not it. For you, it’s not anger or rage– it’s control. It’s dominance you crave. I challenge that... Hell, I enjoy challenging that.  _

“We’re quite the pair, aren’t we.” She smirked proudly. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Justin’s eyes widened at the word. He hadn’t expected her to agree, at least not so quickly.

“Yeah”, she shrugged. “I have to admit I find your dominance sexy as hell. Make me yours.” 

“Are you sure? Know your actions will have consequences while we play,” Justin released her wrists, his free hand traveling behind her grabbing her ass. “If we do this, I won’t hold back.”

“I know. I’m not sure I want you to,” Mari said softly. 

Justin pulled her jaw forward until her lips crashed on his. His mouth pressed against hers greedily. “We should choose a safe word.”

“Why not ‘red’ for stop, and ‘yellow’ for slow down?” Mari suggested. “Keep it simple. Easy to remember and not words that would likely occur during play.”

Justin nodded in agreement. “This is going to hurt. Are you sure you want this?”

_ Maybe not want, per se, but I do want to explore our fantasies together, so I’m willing to try, at least once… and who knows, maybe we’ll both get off on it! _

“I understand,” Mari nodded, not entirely sure what this would bring. She smiled lightly as her fingers caressed the stubble on his face. “Go on.” 

“If you think this will be pleasurable for you, you would be incorrect,” he growled swatting her hand away. “Get up!”

Mari did as requested and stood before him. “Now what?” she cocked her head.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to speak,” Justin stood to meet her. “Come with me. Silently!” He grabbed her arm and jerked her forward toward the bedroom. 

_ Okay. You have never looked more attractive than at this moment. DAMN IT! I’m all in! _

_ \------- _

**_Some posted fics where they engage in Spanking Play:_ **

  * [Discipline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555205)  
  

  * [Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638920)   
  

  * [The Naughty List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937618)




End file.
